Deadly yet, beautiful Nightshade
by xXKokorobeatsXx
Summary: The deadly flower Nightshade brings upon many feelings of lust. This is a Skyrim story between the Dragonborn and Ondolemar. Please enjoy, all I seem to write are lusty stories /


"Somebody stop that sneak thief" A loud, booming voice shouted in the crowd. I was running all my might, by the divines how did they notice me? I was even running at a full sprint and I could feel my stamina begin to drop. Quickly, I dug into my belt to find a small green potion, I then pulled the cork out with my teeth and chugged that thing down as if it were water. My stamina quickly recharged, giving me enough time to jump off the guard's tower of Markarth. "Bye, bye fellows, I didn't mean to break any hearts" I blew them a kiss goodbye when I landed on the ground below. Then I ran the away from the ancient dwemer city of Markarth, with the stolen Diabella statue in my arms.

When I was safe away from the city she stopped at a hunting ground and plopped down at the base of an old tree. "That was too close" I said to myself. "I would say that was too close" a voice said from behind me. I quickly got onto my feet and drew my glass bow. "That is close enough" I shouted to the figure in the shadows, puzzled as to why they sounded so close to me before. "Easy Lass, it is just me" Brynjolf appeared from the shadows, unarmed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack Brynjolf!" I said lowering my bow and placed back on my back. "Your reflexes are getting better though" he chuckled as he came towards me. "I have the statue but I thought that Vex or Delvin were going to come pick it up" I questioned as I loosened one of the buckles on my gloves. "They were tied up with other things, so I came to pick it up" Brynjolf sat in the shady grass near where I was crouched. "As long as my payment is still the same" I sat down in the shade as well taking off my heeled leather boots. "As always lass" Brynjolf handed me a coin pouch and I handed him the statue. "Perfect, 800 septims" I began counting the coin in the pouch. "Did you doubt me lass?" Brynjolf said with a smug look and leaned closer to me, a little too close. "No, but one can never be too careful right?" I smirked as I took out my water skin to take a drink from it. "That you are right lass, that you are right" a devilish grin snuck up on his face. I started to feel worried, and a little curious as to what this thief was thinking. "You lass, there is something about you that no other woman has" he said shifting closer to me so that his shoulder pressed against mine. "No, not everyone is the dragon born Brynjolf" I chuckled taking a sip from my water skin. "Well, that is obvious lass, but you are ferocious and cannot be tamed. I could sense it from you when you first walked into Riften that day" I gulped a little, why was he sounding so aroused!? "Could you now?" I asked shifting away from him, but he just took that apparently as a sign to get even closer.

"I will be honest with you lass, I felt a strange hunger for you the moment I laid eyes on you" his voice smooth and rough at the same time. How is that even possible? I started to feel uncomfortable with this predicament. "That makes you sound like a vampire, Brynjolf" I tried to get rid of this uncomfortable atmosphere with humour. "No, just a hot blooded male that wants to bed you" he whispered the last part of his sentence into my pointed ear. "Well, that gets straight to the point doesn't it?" again trying to ease the tension that was making me uncomfortable. "Many men find you interesting lass, you are a high elf who hates the Thalmor and your skin is the colour of a fair Nord woman" he began to kiss my earlobe and slowly kissed down my neck. I felt frozen, I was terrified. "Thank you for sharing, but could you not kiss my skin?" I shivered. "Ah, lass I am just getting started" he pressed against me with so much force that I was pushed to the ground. His hard body was pressing me firmly into the ground, I could not move, I began to panic. "O..O...Kay, t…this is going too far, please stop" I pleaded. "You sound like a maiden the way you are stammering lass" Brynjolf's hand moved to one of the leather corset backing and he started to loosen my top. "I am a maiden!" I yelped. "Oh, lass, this makes it even more special, I shall be the first man to take you" his hand got the corset backing loose and my ample breasts sprang free. He discarded my top in the grass not too far from where he had me pinned. "Please Brynjolf do not do this!" I cried, it must have something to do with the statue I hope. He just laughed softly as he pressed his lips on one of my nipples and began to suck on it. His other hand was making ministrations on my other breast and he had his knee lodged between my legs keeping them apart. I stifled a moan, I was not enjoying this. My body was responding to friction and animal like reactions. One of his hands had my wrists pinned and the other started to go down my small waist and over my hips to my buckle on my leather pants. Please someone help me.

"Lass, your skin smells of honey and dew I want to taste you" Brynjolf moved down my body his arm wrapping around my waist so I could not move still. He took his free hand and began to unbuckle my pants. My body was in shock. Once he undid my buckle he began to slide my pants down revealing my bare womanhood. All of sudden I heard a growl coming from nearby.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Brynjolf my eye darting around. "Lass, it is okay to be scared as it will be your first time a man has touched you here but no need to make excuses" Brynjolf kissed my hip bones and I started to get angry. "No, I am serious, there is something nearby" I began to kick my legs up trying to get Brynjolf off of me. "Fine lass, we can check it out and then we are picking up where we left off. I sighed in relief and pulled my pants back up, then quickly put my corset back on. Grabbing my bow, we left the tree and went towards the direction the growl came from. I placed my hand on the ground and used the life form shout to reveal any nearby life. Sure enough I picked up three creatures just over the hill. I snuck to the top of the hill where I crouched in a bush, slowly I drew my bow and aimed it at the creature. Except, wait, it was not a creature. It was a Thalmor solider.

"Shit, they are looking for me" I cursed under my breath. I scanned and found the other two life forms, another Thalmor solider and then, the Thalmor Justiciar Ondolemar appeared. Great, now I am in deep shit if I get caught! I paused for a moment, Oh thank the divines if I get caught I can avoid being unwillingly deflowered. I checked behind me to make sure that Brynjolf was nowhere near and I stood up from the bushes. "Hey, Ondolemar baby, you found me" he looked up at me with a puzzled look on his face, then realization struck him. I blew him a kiss and jumped down the hill, landing right in front of him. I gave him my bow and arrows, my hidden dagger and I put my wrist out. "Please take me back to Markarth, I rather be there in prison then out here with a rapist" I pleaded to him. "Now that is something that does not happen often" his honey voice rolled out and I felt my heart skip a beat. "No it certainly does not" I mumbled as he cuffed me and started walking me to his horse. He shoved me on the horse and we rode off back to Markarth.

When we arrived at Markarth, he escorted me to the Understone Keep jail, he gave me rags and then turned around while I stripped. I passed him my belongings and sat down in my cell. "Seriously though, thank you" I mumbled. He placed my belongings in a chest and locked it up, "Now why don't you tell me the real reason you wanted to be captured" he questioned while pulling up a chair in front of my cell. "I already told you, I rather be here then out there with that man" I turned leaned against the wall of my cell. "Well, here you are, where you will rot" he stood up and pushed the chair back. The sudden movement made me stand up too. "It is a shame because you have a lovely face". His sarcastic tone pissed me off, "You can go to hell" I spat. "I am already there" he cackled and sauntered out. Damn him and his honeyed words.

I sat in the same position until I saw through the bars that it was dark outside, never trust a master thief Ondolemar. I scurried across the floor to a sharp edge that I noticed while the cocky bastard was talking and I moved my bound wrists along the edge of it until it tore. I removed the rest of the binding with my teeth. I moved fast, as I did not know when a guard was going to be back. I took a piece of thick straw from my bedroll, and tied it around my thin metal hair bind I made that held my braid in place. I ended up making a make shift lock pick, thus I picked the lock to my cage door, and it was only an adept lock so it was not much of a challenge for me. They knew here that I was the guild master of the Thieves guild right? There was a reason I earned that title. I smirked to myself foolish bastards. Once I was out of my cell, I snuck my way to where my chest was and of course picked that lock too. Quickly and quietly I armoured myself and discarded the rags I was wearing. Now to go kill that Thalmor bastard.

I snuck my way through the jail making sure not to wake any lazy ass guards, oh look a key to the palace. I grabbed the key off the end table and blew a kiss to the sleeping guards and walked out of the jail. I made my way to the main hall of Keep, keeping myself in the shadows to avoid detection. Oh what is this room? Ondolemar's wing? It must be my lucky day. Pfft only apprentice locks keeping the all so mighty Ondolemar safe? I quickly picked the lock and welcomed myself in. The room was dark and there was no sign of his soldiers, the mighty Justiciar sleeps unguarded? Odd. I spot his stone bed, covered in luxurious animal pelts and I spy the sleeping Thalmor. I make my way to the edge of his bed and hold my dagger against his throat. "Did you miss me, baby?" I smirk, the Thalmor jumps awake and notices the dagger against his throat. "Don't make any sudden moves, I could kill you at any moment" I whispered. "Clever girl, I must say though, you are a bit late are you not?" his honey words drenching me, his voice is so rich and delicious to listen to. I snap myself out of it "What to mean by that?" bastard. "I was waiting for when you were going to break out of that jail, you do not honestly think I am that stupid as to lock up the Thieves guild master?" I lower my dagger from his neck, nicely done thalmor bastard.

"You knew the whole time, yet you locked me up anyways?"

"Of course, I was testing you to make sure that you were who I thought you were"

I was at a loss of words for once, why did he go through all that trouble? Wait…did he actually want to save me from Brynjolf? "If you knew who I was the whole time, why did you save me?" I whispered. "Even I am not so much a monster that I would let a young woman as yourself get defiled by a hungry bear of a man" he sat up in his bed, letting his long silver hair ripple downwards like a waterfall of stars. I found myself staring at him. I pursued my plump, ruby red lips and let my eyes wander. He was beautiful, his skin was golden like the sun it looked warm and inviting. His green eyes were like emeralds shining in the moons reflection on the water, his lips were full and delicious looking. I wanted to take a nibble out of that bottom lip and feel his mouth on my pale skin. I felt an odd sensation in my lower abdomen and I shifted my legs sending a sensation I never felt before up my legs. "Care to paint a being such as myself, for I doubt you saw mer more beautiful than I" he smirked, his eyes growing dark, almost like he wanted something. "Well I doubt you have seen a woman more beautiful than I" I challenged. "Mer women, are beautiful but humans such as yourself are not as easy on the eyes" he chuckled. Wait he actually laughed? "You have no clue what race I am do you?" I asked him.

"Well, aren't you a Nord with skin as fair as yours?" he looked at me confused. Now it was my turn to laugh "You really don't know!? Shocking!" I was holding my sides as my curvaceous body bounced with laughter. My hair fell away from my ears and then I heard him choke on his water he was drinking. "You…no…you are a High elf?" I wiped a tear from my eye and looked at him, realizing my hair fell away from my ears. "Yes I am a mer like you!" I beamed. "There is only one family that has skin like yours though, oh divines you are of royal blood" he put his hand to his mouth and his eyes went wide. "Don't sweat it, my family disowned me because I refused to be a Thalmor Justiciar like my sister" I put my hand on his arm and I felt his toned bicep flex at the touch. Oh my, this mer has some muscles. "So you are a rebel against the Thalmor then?" his face went cold. I clenched my fist around the hilt of my dagger "Yes, what of it?" he got up out of his bed and towered over my sitting form. I took this as a sign to stand up and with a quick movement my dagger was at his throat again. "Beautiful and deadly, like nightshade" he whispered. "Yet I will take less time to kill you than nightshade will"

He gripped my wrist that held the dagger against his throat, with his strength he knocked my hand away from his throat. That threw me off a bit so I staggered, then when I regained my balance I lunged at him my dagger hand pointed straight at his chest. He dodged my attack quickly and I lunged forward. Behind me I heard a crackle of sparks, the bastard was going to attack me with his magic! I quickly tossed my dagger and my flames spell engulfed my hand, I threw my flaming punch at his electric charges. Both of the magic collided with one another creating a force that pushed both of us back. I pulled out another dagger and charged at him. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my wrist and an arm around my waist, then I looked up and I regretted it. The way that the glow from the after collision of magic was shining, his eyes looked wild and his long silver hair fell perfectly around his face making him look like a wild animal.

"You really are like nightshade, you are beautiful yet I know you could kill me" he spat out. "I want to crush your petals beneath me and destroy you" he said in a deep, silky voice. I felt that same odd jolt in my abdomen and I bit my lip, god he looked like he would taste good. "The way you are biting your lip makes me want to take you right here on the spot" he whispered not knowing I heard every word. "Why don't you then?" I whispered back, making sure he heard it. His eyes darkened and he licked his full lips. "You do not want to cross these grounds with me my nightshade" his grip on my waist tightened and he pulled me closer against his body. I could feel every inch of him, the night tunic he was wearing was very thin. "Remember? I am a rebel against the Thalmor, it is what I do" with that I stood on the tips of my toes and pressed my lips against his, dropping the dagger out of my hand.

I felt him groan into my mouth, his lips tasted like snowberries soaked in colovian brandy. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I felt a throb at my abdomen. His tongue explored my mouth and I let out a small moan as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. The taste grew richer and I felt myself becoming weak in the knees. I decided to bite his bottom lip, letting out a growl from Ondolemar. He began to walk me backwards until I felt the cool stone wall of the Keep press against my back. His hands went from my waist to my ass where I felt him squeeze.

I let out a louder moan and his lips trailed across my jawline and down my neck, until he reached my clavicle and began to suck on the sensitive skin that was there. My moaning became more frequent and my abdomen was throbbing. I needed more. His hands moved from my bottom to my waist where he found the corset ties, he began to loosen them and my ample breasts were released from their prison. It was different this time, I felt a great hunger as compared to last time when Brynjolf was trying to do this I felt disgusting. My corset fell to the floor and one of Ondolemar's long hands began to create ministrations on my left breast. The other hand was at the buckle to my leather pants, with slender fingers he loosened my belt. Ondolemar began to kiss his way from my clavicle, between my breasts, down my tummy and rested at my hip bones. He trailed kisses along them, going from one to the other, dipping his tongue in the hollow that they created and sucking in the same hollow. I felt my legs tremble as he moved one hand lightly across my womanhood still enclosed within my pants. He felt for the zipper to my thigh high heel leather boots and began to unzip them one leg at a time. Leaving a trail of kisses where his hand had touched. One my boots were off, I decided he needed to lose the tunic. I brought my hands to waist band and underneath his shirt I began to lift the tunic off his torso.

My breath hitched as I saw he toned stomach, and his delicate trail of silver hair beginning at his belly button to into his pants. I kissed his neck and began to suck where his pulse point was. This caused him to let out a groan and push me harder against the wall. Our bare chests were against each other and our lips found each other's again. This time the kisses were more desperate and savage. More biting and more violent tongue actions. I felt his hand trail down my smooth tummy and he hooked his index finger in my waist band and pulled down. My pants fell to the floor and I stepped out of them, leaving me nude before him. His hand found its way to my mound I let out a moan of need. "Please, touch me" I begged him. He smiled against my neck and let his fingers slide through my slit, one finger encircling my clitoris while another played with the sensitive skin separating my rectum and my vaginal opening. The finger circling my clitoris began to quicken causing many more moans escape and I felt something build up. He kept this motion going and then I burst. "O…O..ONDOLEMAR" I screamed shuttering at the after math of his finger motions. He moved his fingers to where my vaginal opening was and was about to insert them when I told him to stop. "Don't, please don't" I whispered against his neck. "You are a maiden then?" he whispered in my hair. "Yes, I am still a maiden" I bit my lip. The want still growing inside of me. "Can I take it? Please my lovely nightshade" his hard member was pressing against my waist. He slipped his finger in my slit again, this time inserting it into my rectum. My breath hitched and I felt liquid pooling between my legs, I need more. I lifted a leg up and he hoisted me up carrying my bridal style to the bed. "I am going to take you properly" he laid me on my back. I then watched him as he untied the waist band of his pants, then watched them drop to the floor. His hard member sprang out and he crawled onto the bed. He settled himself between my legs and moved the tip up and down my slit. I felt the liquid pooling begin to flow and he bent down to place a sweet kiss on my lips. He moved his mouth to my breasts where he took each nipple and suckled on them like a new born babe. Then I felt pain on my breasts "What are you doing" I asked between moans. "I am marking you as mine by leaving love bites on you my rebel" he whispered. "Are you ready for me now, nightshade?" I nodded my head and he set his tip at my vaginal entrance "Now it will hurt, but then it will feel like ecstasy"

Slowly he entered me, I felt a sharp pain as his thick member marked its territory shaping my canal to match his throbbing member. The pain grew larger and larger as he got further and further inside of me. Then I screamed out in pain as he cut off my maiden head, broke me seal, and took my virginity or whatever. I could feel my bleeding vagina throb as he then began to thrust in and out of me. Each thrust the pain disappeared more and more, all that was left was the feeling of ecstasy and bliss. He picked me up off the bed and thrust into me as he was standing up, my legs wrapped around his hips pushing him further inside of me. He walked us back over to the wall where he slammed me against it. His thrust became aggressive and I was screaming and moaning. He banged me against the wall, my nails dug into his back leaving claw marks and breaking his golden skin. He picked me up again and then sat down in a chair leaving me to bounce on his lap. His feverish mouth licked and sucked my breasts, and he slipped his hand down between us where I felt it on my clitoris. My ecstasy increased and I felt a large buildup. I got louder and louder until….release. I hit my orgasm, my nectar covering his member. He kept pounding into me and groan, when I felt hot liquid fill me up inside. His thrusting slowed and we were panting. Our bodies were covered in each other and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Well, that was the beginning of your regular punishment of going against the Thalmor." He laughed between breaths. "Sounds good to me" I placed a feverish kiss on his lips. "Let me know when you are ready to punish me some more tonight" I whispered into his ear, biting the tip of his elf ear. "You Thalmor bastard" he smiled at me and began to move his finger encircling my clitoris. "Ready to receive punishment?" I moaned. "Y…yes"


End file.
